Ten's Rebellion
by Hannu-NumberThree
Summary: this is my first fan fic i suck at summaries but please read this i promise you wont regret. ive been working on this for a long time so pleas write your thoughts in a review.
1. Chapter 1

There are few of us left without Sarah around. Sarah was the only reason I was fighting this war. Adam it seems has kept us alive more than half the time we have been together. But we were attacked, a full scale attack on the road after the fall of the penthouse. They captured Sarah. And with the death of Eight ,and Five turning against us, I and the others have been doubting the chances of our winning this Mog war. The blessing of Adam had given us hope for a short time but he does not seem to be gaining any legacies. And worse is that we all seem to be getting weaker. I am losing the capabilities to control my lumen, Mariana cannot heal as easily as she could before, and Six is on the verge of death. When Ella was taken is when it all started. I should've saved Ella, healing Malcolm was a mistake a big one on my part. There will be many deaths in this war but it is better a human death than a lorein death. That is if she dies. If my dream is correct then what they will do with her is worse than killing her. The others and i have been talking on what we will do next for hours now. No progress whatsoever. I finally give up and tell the others that I'm going to get some sleep and i suggest that they do as well. I go to my closet sized room in this dingy motel. It is a major step down from Nine's penthouse but we needed a place to live and when Adam said he knew of a place where we could live and train we were all relieved. The part that sucked was driving 19 hours to Colorado. Apparently there is a small Mog base there in the north-east corner of the state in Julesburg. Where, according to the Emails he gets by hacking their system, Setrakus Ra will be in one week. Just enough time to train Adam and to see what he can do. I am with Six hours on end helping her to fight this...whatever it is. It is almost like a sickness and I believe that when Five hit her back where Eight's death took place in Florida that he tried out some kind of new Mog technology. We can only hope that when the bruise and cut fade away, that the sickness will also. But if Six dies, I give up. I go to my room hit the bed and fall instantly asleep. But sleep is where the dreams are.

Good news, I finally figured out how to use my legacy and what its name is. Its called _and it will allow me to drain power from anything and use it for myself. At least that is what my dreams have been telling me. I got out of my dream coma if you will 7 months ago. Then when I finally woke it was like my dreams had given me information. That is how I learned of my legacy and that is also how I know that Setrakus Ra will arrive soon. I wonder if that is a legacy also. If it is it had a weird ass way of coming. I have to keep practicing these legacies. I have lost count of how many times I have tried to escape. The first time I tried to escape I tried to drain the power from a Mog cannon and while it wasn't as stealthy as I had hoped I still was able to shoot a concentrated beam of energy out of my palm. That was pretty cool. I have been held hostage by an army of Mogadorian generals and soldiers waiting for the arrival of Setrakus Ra. This is where I hope most that my dream was just a dream, and not reality. But I know it isn't. I know it will become a reality if we lose this war and just recently I found out from my dreams that Sarah is missing. This must be killing generals have learned about the powers of the garde and are trying to use my legacy against them. I had no choice but to try to drain those powers or they would kill me. But I don't know if it worked. I'm not sure if I can take away powers from people. If it has worked I know how to fix it. I put the energy back into the canon. Same dif right? I hope it hasn't worked because Setrakus Ra's ETA is in 8 days and this being a small Mog base it would be a perfect place for a Garde ambush. I also hope I learn how to reverse the legacy's power to help the others out with the supposed ambush. If it does happen. I have been trying to reach the others but I can never seem to get through to them and I wonder if by taking their powers away I have also taken away the ability for them to hear my telepathy or maybe they are just too far away. But then again I have no idea where I am. I woke up with ropes that were fastened to the ceiling around my wrists and shackles on my ankles. And not being one of the nine original Garde I have no telekinesis or super strength. So I'm screwed. Until the others arrive, then I'll be saved, and I know they are coming. I know they are coming. I just don't know who will first. Them, or the Mogs.

My dream was of Ella. She was shackled, tied up and bruised. She looked as if she were in a cell but the walls surrounding her were made of glass with some sort of glowing metal bars in the front to block her from leaving if she manages to escape the shackles and rope ties. There are Mog soldiers blocking the front entrance and one on each glass corner. Her head is down and she is limp so she must be sleeping, or passed out. Either way at least I know she's safe. Then she lifts her head. She looks over her shoulder to the right corner of the room. Where in the dream I am standing.

"Four? Are you here?"

She says it loud enough that the soldiers start to look around nervously. Glad I'm finally starting to freak them out. Then the room gets much darker. Four walls drop from the outside ceiling around the room so it would look like a cloth was put over my eyes, sirens go off and if it weren't for the light of the light of the glowing metal bars I wouldn't be able to see. After a few minutes the sirens stop, but the walls stay put.

"Four? Are you here? I know someone is in this room!"

"Ella?"

"Four! I knew it was you, my dreams were correct. They told me you were here!"

"But I'm not here, exactly, I'm in a dream, a dream that brought me here."

"Then how can I hear you?"

"I don't know."

"Nevermind the point is that you're here, kind of, anyway I'm in one of the Mog HQs near Meeker I believe. Setrakus Ra is coming and from what I can hear, he's coming alone! This would be the best place for an attack. He will be here in 8 days. Please come! I have fully gained my new legacy and I know how to use it. I can help! We can win this time! Please hurry!"

"Wait you gained a legacy why haven't you tried to escape."

"I've tried but there are too many of them."

"Where are you we will come and get you."

"Meeker!"

"We will be there soon, I promise."

"And Four?"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry about Sarah."

"How did you know?"

"One of my other lega-"

Then the walls rose and a Mog general stepped in. I could tell by the familiar head tattoo of a highly decorated officer that he meant business. He walked up to Ella raised his hand and began to bring it down. Then I woke.

Everyone is sitting in the living room when I get up. But the odd part of that, is that it's 2:00 in the morning.

"What are you all doing?"

"We have figured out our next move, we are heading toward Sterling this morning where we will stock up and rest, tomorrow it is off to Julesburg to fight." Everyone nods after she is done explaining.

"No we aren't, sorry Six but I just talked to Ella through my dream and she sai-"

"Wait a minute how does that work, I mean I have dreams all the time but I've never communicated through them."

"Nine, shutup."

"She said that they took her to an HQ in Meeker, and that Setrakus Ra is going there, not to Julesburg."

"But I hacked into the Mog Email system, they said he was coming to Julesb-"

"John's dreams have never been wrong, and I knew when we entered Colorado that she was here. What are we going to do John?"

"We are leaving tomorrow, and going to Meeker. Pack your things."

"What about the Email?"

"I don't know, But getting to Ella is our first priority.

We pack very very light but leave nothing that we brought. All of us carry a single strap bag around us packed with a pair of clothes some money and small food rations. Nine goes to the lobby to check out. Six just finished packing and we all got out of the hotel and sat by the car until Nine got back to unlock it. It's cold. We are sitting there for like 15 minutes when a jet black Spyder pulls up and parks in the handicapped spot near the lobby. Two men stepped out both in t-shirts, jeans, and hoodies, at first i was a little wary but then they turned and let two children out of there back I knew it was good. Everyone was open-mouthed as the four people walked inside to check-in. Malcome, Sam, and Six stood up and started over.

"What are you doing? Nine will be back in a second and then we have to go."

"Four, that is a Spyder I'm going to check it out. If you don't want to go, go see what's taking Nine so long. It shouldn't take this long to check out of a hotel."

"You should know as much as I do, actually you should know better than me that you need to be carefully with stuff like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Why would someone with a Ferrari Spyder Drive into a little dingy hotel on the outskirts of Ouray? Tell me that Six, because it is a little strange."

"Four? It's a car dude, come on."

"Whatever, I'm going to see why Nine is still in the lobby."

While those three gawk at the car I head inside to see Nine leaning against a wall with one hand sticking out of his pocket. I smile getting an idea. Then I see The four people at the check in desk. One of the children look back at me and he smiles. And for a minute I thought I saw the sharp piranha like teeth of a Vat-born Mogadorian. I decide to wave it off, but I watch them closely. I walk over to Nine who is talking to this girl.

"Hey, Nine dude get over here Emily texted you. Yeah I checked the text for you she told you she is free on Saturday. Your welcome."

"I can't stand people like you, you jackass!" Nine got slapped. I bust out laughing as she walks away.

"Come on dude, you jerk."


	2. Chapter 2

One of the children look back at me and he smiles. And for a minute I thought I saw the sharp piranha like teeth of a Vat-born Mogadorian. I decide to wave it off, but I watch them closely. I walk over to Nine who is talking to this girl.

"Hey, Nine dude get over here Emily texted you. Yeah I checked the text for you she told you she is free on Saturday. Your welcome."

"I can't stand people like you, you jackass!" Nine got slapped. I bust out laughing as she walks away. The boy and his family follow.

"Come on dude, you jerk."

"You know as well as i do that there is not time for that right now. We know where Ella is, we need to go."

"I know but you could have let me get her numb-"

The glass from the doors of the hotel break in a burst of fire sending shards of glass in every direction. Red and yellow light blind me temporarily as I struggle to shelter nine with my legacy. Then everything goes silent. Smoke rises from something, but I can't see what. I get up pulling nine up with me. Shards of glass that i wasn't able to stop with telekinesis splinter my legs, most only flesh wounds but two deep cuts on my thigh and knee. Nine has only one, but on the right side of his chest and the shard is as big as the blade of a dagger. Nine reaches for the glass and pulls it out only making the cut deeper. Mariana runs in as Malcome runs over to an unconscious Sam. All three are cut up bruised and look like they were close to the explosion. Then i see the distinctive parts of a Ferrari lying across the parking lot.

"Four! Six is on the ground she isn't moving you have to help!" Seven runs out the door towards the back of the lot.

I was about to run out too when I saw something in the back of the lobby. Nine sees it too and motions to get to cover. We hide behind the desk or what's left of it when we hear footsteps and a buzzing sound.

"Shit dude they found us." Nine reaches in his pocket and pulls out a long thin metal tube, activating it as it turns into a 6 foot long pipe staff. I call up my lumen and focus all my energy into a growing ball of fire, and we wait. 10 seconds, 15 seconds, 20, 30, silence. Then all at once guns explode into fire lighting up the desk. S

"Go!" Nine cuts open the body of the first Mog he sees with his staff. He instantley turns to when he starts up he doesn't stop. I hurl the fire ball at the biggest mog in the group and rush the team. Fire erupts in the palms of my hands I press my burning hand to the mog's neck and the other to his friends heart their eyes turn black and both fall motionless. Nine cuts through the last mog, we look at each other and run out of the lobby. We immediately see seven over six trying desperately to wake her. Sam is still on the ground but now awake. Nine and I sprint over to seven and six when we see her put her hands on sixes chest and close her eyes in concentration. The tips of her fingers turn a very light blue. Something I have never noticed about her legacy. We approach slowly but get close enough to see what the deal is. After a few minutes I motion to Nine to leave seven and come with me back to the lobby. I walk in to the two mog's that I burnt shaking very slightly but shaking on the floor. We go over and kneel down beside them. Eyes pick black. Nine starts to say something when we hear foot steps again, we pull the bodies behind the desk with us and prep for what's to come when the two black eyed mogs stand up and start to shoot in the way of the footsteps. I hear the poof of mogs as they turn to ash then all at once silence once more. The mogs stand there in position like there is another attack coming. Then the one on the right bursts into ashes followed by the left one. Nine and I are alone.

"I'll go out and check all clear."

"I'll come to those were the last of them let's go check on Six" We walk out one again toward seven. I kneel down by six and shake her slightly. She shoots up almost hitting me with her head.

"We gotta go, now." She stands up and runs over to the car opens the driver door and jumps in. We all stare at each other in confusion. She brings the car around to pick us up, she tosses me the key and climbs in the passenger side. Assuming whatever she is talking about is important I start the engine. The others get in the back.

"Where is Addamus?"

"They got him Four, I couldn't save him there was ugh heavy fire on me. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Mariana, and chances are that we know where he is. We find Ella we find Adam."

I drive over and pick up Sam and Malcome. We leave. We don't even worry about directions. The only thing on our minds right now is find Ella, get Adam, and kill every last one of the Mogs.

I'm not alone anymore. Just yesterday they brought another person in. Only today he's with me in my cell. But he's a Mog. I don't understand that part. He is in the same shackles and cuffs as I am, though he is shackled very heavily around the ankles. So much so zhe could almost swing from the chains.

"Where am I, who are you, why are you here?"

"I am Ella, Number Ten, one of the garde. You are in one of your people's prisons. I am here because I am dangerous. What I want to know is why you are here." I tell him all of this telepathically so he would have no doubts I was who I said I was. He looks around and then at me.

"I am not who you think I am, I know who you are now the others are on there way here to help you which is good news for both of us. I am number Three, Ella. I was a mog I was one of them but no more. I have legacies, I've met your friends. I will help you."

"Three is dead you know that. You're one of them. You have no power."

"I do Ella I do. That is why they shackled me so heavily. They are afraid of us Ella they thought that they got us with 5 but they didn't. Now that you have me we will win. They know us as a threat now. We are here because we could be useful to the Mogadorian an cause. We cannot join. They will destroy this planet as they have destroyed yours. They will not stop until they have conquered all life out there. You know this. I am Addamus, Number Three, I will help you."

"Ok Addamus, I believe you. I trust you. Now all we need is 5. And We'll have ourselves a team here. So, what's the escape plan?"


End file.
